Weasley is My King
by Masked Mirage
Summary: Set before 'Nineteen Years Later' but after the Second Wizarding War. Ron remembers a time when his life was pulling him in two different directions.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **If I did, Harry and Hermione would have been together. ; P (Runs away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fans).

_To Leni: It's finally finished! I hope you like it._

**Prologue**

Ronald Weasley sat in front of the fire one December evening, his hand caressing the little girl's hair as she lay on his lap.

"Ron, are you still awake?"

Ron looked up to find Hermione carrying a sleeping boy in her arms. "Yeah…I just don't feel that sleepy…"

"What's happening?" the girl on Ron's lap stirred and sat up, lazily rubbing her eyes.

"Come now, Rose," Hermione took the girl's small hand and guided her to the stairs. "I think daddy needs his alone time."

Ron smiled gratefully as Hermione led their children upstairs. When they were gone, he sighed heavily and pulled out a small tin box from his robe. Picking up his wand from nearby table, he muttered a spell and the box opened, revealing an unopened envelope with the words _Ronald Weasley_ written in cursive on the back. He stroked it absent-mindedly and stared outside the window, remembering a time that melted like the snow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **If I did, Harry and Hermione would have been together. ; P (Runs away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fans).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Four years ago…_

Laughter and voices filled the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Ron weaved in and out of the crowd and said hello to people here and there, his hand in his robe pocket and the other holding a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Ah, Ron!" a man in a flowing deep red robe with a wide smile across his face pat Ron on the shoulder. "I've been looking for you."

"Kingsley, I mean, Minister, happy birthday!" Ron raised the glass of Firewhiskey and nodded. "What do you need me for?"

"Well, since Harry is in America for official business," said Kingsley, giving Ron a small wink. "And will not be back 'til February next year, I decided to let you handle the interview."

"Interview?"

The Minister stepped aside. Standing behind him was a woman in her mid-twenties, with shoulder length black, sparkling black eyes, and dressed in a dark violet satin dress robe. She held a notebook to her chest and gazed at Ron inquisitively. For a while their eyes met, and Ron felt a jolt at the back of his mind.

"This is Ella Chen of Taiwan. She is a journalist from their local wizarding community. She was assigned to interview Harry Potter, but, as you know, he is not available. So we had to offer her the next best thing: you."

Ron looked at Kingsley in surprise. "Me? What in bloody hell did I do to be Harry's substitute?"

Kingsley cleared his throat. "You were with him during the Wizarding War against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named eight years ago. You _are_ Harry's best friend."

"Fine, fine. Do I get paid?"

Laughing, Kingsley smacked Ron on the back and said, "I'll leave you two alone now."

Ron stood on his toes and said, looking awkward. "Um, nice to meet you. Is it your first time here? In England, I mean."

Ella shook her head. "No, I studied here a few years back."

"So, I'm, uh…"

"Oh, I know who you are," Ella said cheerfully. "You're Ronald Weasley, Auror, and one of the wizards who helped defeat You-Know-Who."

"What do you need me for, then?" Ron asked, shifting his feet uneasily.

"I would like to know how it felt like to be there!" Ella exclaimed. "How it felt like to hide from the Death Eaters, how it felt like to battle You-Know-Who, how this has affected you and your contribution to the wizarding world."

Shrugging, Ron bit his lip. "Why don't we sit down over there? I'm getting tired of standing…"

"Oh! All right," Ella followed Ron to two leather chairs near the fireplace. They sat down and began the interview.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley!" Ella shook Ron's hand gleefully. "I appreciate that you had the time to spare for this interview."

Ron stood up and beamed. "No problem. And you can just call me Ron."

"Okay!" Ella bowed. "Again, thanks so much, Ron!" and left with a spring in her step.

Smiling, Ron sat down on the chair again and stared at Ella as she blended in the crowd.

"Who was that?"

Ron looked up in surprise. Hermione was standing next to him, her hands on her hips, and a glare that meant trouble.

"Oh, um, that was a reporter…"

"A reporter? From what paper?"

"From Taiwan," Ron fidgeted in his seat. "She wanted to interview Harry, but he's not here, so…"

"So she picked you instead," Hermione sat down across Ron. "Why not the two of us?"

"Kingsley said I was the next best thing because I'm Harry's best friend---"

"And what am I, Harry's house-elf?" Hermione interrupted.

"I didn't say---"

"You could at least have mentioned me to Kingsley!"

"But I---"

"You what, Ron?" Hermione stood and glowered at Ron. "You forgot? We've been in a relationship for almost nine years now! Sometimes you still infuriate me with your childish behavior!" She stormed away without another glance.

Ron sank in his chair, open-mouthed. "What in the world did I do?" he thought.

"Argh!" he whipped out his wand and Apparated out of the atrium. He found himself in a park, and decided to go for a walk, where snow was starting to fall. An hour later, once he had reached the end of the park, there, a few feet away from him, was the Leaky Cauldron. The pub looked welcoming and warm. He took one step forward, then, making up his mind, entered it.

* * *

The smell of smoke and food filled the air. Ron made his way to the bar. He knew that Neville and Hannah were away on vacation, so he expected someone else to be attending to the bar. Once he reached it, he saw Ella sitting there too, drinking Firewhiskey. He snorted and sat down next to her.

"One Firewhiskey, please."

"Ron!" Ella glanced up at him. "How come you're here?"

"Long story," Ron replied, taking a sip of the Firewhiskey. "You?"

"It's none of your business," Ella snapped, her smile suddenly vanishing.

Ron stared, perplexed. He hadn't expected that answer from her.

Ella sighed and said, "Sorry. The Firewhiskey must be getting to me. I've got to go. See you around." She got off the stool and shook Ron's hand again. She took the pile of paper in front of her and walked away.

Ron followed her with his eyes, and noticed a piece of paper that fluttered to the floor. He picked it up and read it.

_To him I gave my love as a slave_

_And in him I have always believed_

_I never doubted anything he said_

_For I didn't see the lies he weaved_

_No one in my life has caused me such strife_

_And shot so much at my heart_

_He never stopped 'til I bled, then left me for dead_

_And tore my life apart_

_I will not open my heart that's broken_

_And forever it shall remain_

_No longer will I weep, my love I will keep_

_So never again will I be slain_

"Who---"

A few moments later, Ella came back, her face red. She spotted Ron holding the paper and stomped towards him. She grabbed it from him and said, turning the paper back and forth, "Did you read it?"

"Uh…Um…" Ron stammered.

Ella looked daggers at Ron. "Don't read anything I drop. Ever." She turned her back on him and ran to the stairs that led to the Leaky Cauldron's rooms.

"Another Firewhiskey," Ron said as he banged his head on the table. Feeling awkward and guilty, he thought of a way to apologize to her.

* * *

**Notes: **During this time, which is 2005, Kingsley Shacklebolt is the Minister for Magic and it hasn't been stated that he has been replaced (lol). I set the party in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, which is the only large place within the Ministry that I know. And Ella Chen is an original character from my friend. However, my friend based her on a character from a TV series which I'm not familiar with, so to people who know the character, I don't know the character much and how she behaves or her other characteristics, so I apologize in advance if she is nothing like her character in the TV series.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **If I did, Harry and Hermione would have been together. ; P (Runs away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fans).

I made a little something for this fanfic that can be found here: adventaim~deviantart~com/art/Weasley-is-My-King-122564765 (just replace the ~ with .)

Sorry for the shortness of the chap....:D

**Chapter 2:**

It was a sunny morning the next day, but Ella woke up late. Her eyes were all puffy from crying all night. It wasn't Ron's fault that he read the poem, but she was still furious at him. She was sitting on her bed, thinking what she could do in London while she was still there, when there came a sharp rap at the window. Opening the window, Ella was startled to find an owl perched on the window sill with a box tied to its leg.

"Where did you come from?" She untied the box and returned to her bed. The box shook in her hands. Curiosity overcoming her, she slowly removed the wrapping of the box and lifted the lid cautiously. A vividly pink fluffy ball greeted her. Ella watched, amazed, as the ball of fluff rolled around in the box, occasionally emanating a high-pitched squeak. Noticing a card on the bottom of the box, she picked it up and opened it.

_To Ms. Ella Chen: _

_Sorry if I offended you in any way last night. I didn't know that the poem was yours. Please accept this gift. It is a Pygmy Puff, a mini Puffskein that my brothers sell at their joke shop. I hope it will be able to put a smile on your face._

_Mr. Ron Weasley_

Ella read it three more times before it sunk in. "He did read the poem," she thought as she took the Pygmy Puff in her hands. It felt very soft and cuddly. "Maybe I'm going to name you Weasel," she whispered to it. "I guess I should write a reply to your sender."

She sat down at her desk and wrote on a piece of parchment, which she attached to the owl waiting on her window sill. "Take this to Mr. Weasley," she ordered as she stared at the owl fly away.

* * *

Ron was dozing off when an owl flew to his cubicle and settled on his desk. It nipped him on the finger to wake him up. Ron jumped, and startled the owl. It screeched and pecked at his hand before quieting down at the edge of Ron's chair.

"You're back!" Ron said, still dazed. "Do you have something for me?"

The owl held out its leg. Ron removed the parchment and unrolled it.

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_This gift you've given me_

_Is a very pathetic attempt_

_To lessen my contempt_

_Although I must say_

_It has brightened my day_

_Then it must be said as such_

_Thank you very much_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ella Chen, with glee_

"She likes it!" Ron exclaimed, tearing a part of a parchment close by and writing hastily.

* * *

_Ella, I know you're still angry, but could we have dinner this weekend at the Leaky Cauldron? I know it's cheap, but it's a great pub! Can I meet you there at 7? I'm looking forward to seeing you there!_

Frowning at the note, Ella sighed as a small smile formed.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **If I did, Harry and Hermione would have been together. ; P (Runs away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fans).

Oh man, this might be even shorter than the previous...

**Chapter 3:**

Ron sat, waiting, in the corner of the crowded Leaky Cauldron. He didn't know why, but he felt nervous. He had already ordered five glasses of mead in the last half hour, and still he wasn't contented.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Feeling another jolt in the back of his mind, Ron turned around to see Ella sitting down opposite him. "About half an hour."

"Sorry," Ella said, a red tinge appearing in her cheeks. "I had to send a letter to my boss. Something about the article I'm writing about."

"Is that the article about me?" Ron said jokingly.

"What do you care? I'm still angry," Ella crossed her arms across her chest.

"I didn't mean to read the poem!" he blurted out. A few people sitting near their table looked around in alarm.

"Don't you dare mention it to anyone." Ella threatened. "I'm sorry, you're a really nice guy but when it comes to my personal stuff…it gets complicated."

"Then let's not talk about your personal stuff! So, have you decided what to eat yet? I fancy a bacon sandwich."

Ella stifled a laugh as Ron belched. "That must've been the mead…"

* * *

The door opened quietly. Ron quickly entered the house he shared with Hermione. It was only 8:30 in the evening, but there stood Hermione, glowering at Ron like a hawk waiting for its prey.

"Where have you been? It's late." her foot tapped impatiently on the hardwood floor.

"Late? I told you I'd be home by 8."

"You're 30 minutes late. What are you up to?"

"There's this interview with the reporter again…"

"Don't lie to me, Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Where have you been?"

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could reply. "I told you, the interview wasn't finished yet. You don't have to go all crazy about it, Hermione."

"Why didn't you bring me along? I could've contributed to her report too! Or did you forget about me?" Hermione blinked her eyes rapidly to stop the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes from falling. "You promised to be home by 8. I thought after nine years together you would be keeping your word. If you want this relationship to work, you should be willing to make commitments and sacrifices. The world does not revolve around you!"

"Hermione---" Ron started, but received a slap to the cheek. Hermione ran up the stairs angrily. Ron heard her door slam and the lock click. Ron slid down to the floor with his back to the wall. "What just happened?" he whispered into the empty corridor.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **If I did, Harry and Hermione would have been together. ; P (Runs away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fans).

This chapter looked longer on Word...*sigh* I made a little something for this fanfic that can be found here: adventaim~deviantart~com/art/Weasley-is-My-King-122564765 (just replace the ~ with .)

**Chapter 4:**

It was lightly snowing on one Saturday afternoon in November. Ron dragged his feet heavily as he made his way through the park near the Leaky Cauldron. The park seemed so calming, which was the reason why he went there, but it still wouldn't ease the weight in his chest.

"Ron, is that you?"

Ron lifted his head. Ella was sitting on a bench with her notebook propped open on her lap. "What are you doing, walking around in this park like some drunken bloke?"

Sighing, Ron sat down next to Ella. "It's Hermione."

"Hermione?" Ella looked at Ron, puzzled. "Oh! Hermione Granger! Another brave wizard who fought during the Second Wizarding War! I've heard about her work with the welfare of house-elves. What about her?" Realization finally dawned on Ella's face when she studied Ron's very dejected face. "Oh, you're together… What happened?"

"It happened last night. I came home from watching a Quidditch game with a couple of my Auror friends. It was about ten in the evening. But what was waiting for me was a Howler. It threatened that if I didn't come home early the next time I would be kicked out. I reminded her several times yesterday that I would be out late watching Quidditch and yet she still got angry? I have no idea what I'm doing anymore." Ron shook his head and sighed again. "It's like everything I do is a mistake."

They remained still for a while. "Would you like to get some hot chocolate?" Ella offered. "It would be perfect on a cold day like this."

Ron smirked. "Sure. Are you buying?"

"Ha, very funny."

* * *

"You actually metViktor Krum?" Ella said before taking a sip from her cup of hot chocolate. "When?"

"Back in 1994," Ron replied, swishing the contents of his cup around. "During the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts."

"I kind of miss Quidditch," said Ella, her eyes turning misty. "I used to play, but I injured my back and several other joints and limbs that only my parents knew about during a game when I was in fourth year. I was banned from playing ever again, so I developed a fear of flying. But back when I was a kid, I loved flying."

"Yeah, it sort of calms you unlike any other way."

Ella and Ron stared at the trees in silence. The wind blew peacefully around them, shaking the branches high above them, loosening clumps of snow that fell to the ground.

"Hey, maybe we could go flying next weekend," Ron said suddenly. "If you're not doing anything. There's a place in Hogsmeade that's perfect for flying. I have a couple of broomsticks at home. I could bring them. So, what do you think?"

Ella looked thoughtful for a while. Then she nodded. "All right. Maybe it's about time for me to get back on a broom."

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **If I did, Harry and Hermione would have been together. ; P (Runs away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fans).

I made a little something for this fanfic that can be found here: adventaim~deviantart~com/art/Weasley-is-My-King-122564765 (just replace the ~ with .) :D

**Chapter 5:**

"What's taking you so long?" Ella asked. "Aren't you finished yet?"

"I just have to finish setting up the charms so it would be more peaceful when we fly," Ron answered, flicking his wand here and there. "What do you think of the place?"

Looking around, Ella breathed in the air. "It's wonderful. The mountains are breathtaking, and the village is stunning. It is a perfect place for flying."

"So let's start." Ron held out a hand to Ella.

"What?" Ella said, staring at Ron's outstretched hand.

"You're supposed to mount on the broom to fly," said Ron sarcastically. "Take my hand. I'll help you mount."

"O…K…." Ella grabbed Ron's hand and nervously approached the broom.

"Don't worry. Just hold on tight. Now swing your leg over the broom…"

"But it's my first time since the accident. Do you think I can make it?"

"Of course you can. Just get on."

"But what if I fall?"

"I'm here. Now get on!"

"Fine, fine." Ella took a deep breath, and swung her leg over the broom.

Ron took hold of Ella's shoulders and muttered in her ear, "Now, you're already off the ground. When I let you go, you will start floating. I'll follow you shortly, OK? Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"…Do you love me?"

Ella turned around to look at Ron, but he had already let her go. She felt her feet leave the ground as she soared slowly in the air. She focused her attention on the path ahead of her. The sun was just peeking out in between two mountains. The wind whipped her face gently, the same way it did when she was young. "I'm flying again!" Ella thought as she accelerated gradually. "It feels so much like a dream…"

"So, how is it?"

Ella glanced beside her. Ron was already there, flying by her side. She smiled a wide smile. "Perfect."

"Race you to the end of the forest." Ron shouted as he shot past Ella.

"What? You cheater! Come back here!"

The two of them remained in the air for two hours before landing under a tree where they sat to have a snack.

In the middle of their meal, Ron spoke up. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"I already said it was perfect."

"No, no. I meant the question before that."

Ella didn't answer. She just stared at the mountains.

"Well? Do you?"

"I'm sorry Ron," Ella gazed at Ron, tears forming in her eyes. "I met this guy a long time ago, in my school days. We had been together for a long time, but he was just using me because my father held a high position in the Taiwanese Ministry of Magic. I found out only about two years ago after eleven years in a relationship."

"So that poem you dropped that night a month ago… was that about him?"

"Yes…" Ella stood up. "I have to go. Thanks for today." She started walking in the direction of the village.

Ron hung his head, watching Ella walk away, then grabbed the brooms before Disapparating.

* * *

Ella lay down on her bed that night, her thoughts filled with the events from the afternoon, when rap on her window disrupted her. She was greeted once again by the same owl that sent her the Pygmy Puff (which was on her desk, messing around with the parchment). It was another box, but this time, the card was attached outside.

_Please take this gift of mine_

_Which I hope will be fine_

_It is a present for free_

_From me, Mr. Weasley_

Ella opened the box. It contained a wand, which she examined. She gave it a wave, and it suddenly turned into a treacle tart. "What the---" she dropped the tart on her bed in surprise. "Ron…"

She made her way to her desk and pushed the Pygmy Puff away from the stack of parchment. She picked up her quill and wrote swiftly.

* * *

Ron held down a laugh as he read Ella's reply.

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_Yet another item for free_

_How many times do I have to say_

_Your actions cause my dismay_

_Please don't send anymore_

_Or I will crush you to the core_

_Yours sincerely_

_Ella Chen, naturally_

"Hey, Nelson," Ron called to a wizened wizard standing nearby. "Are there any missions this Saturday?"

"None that I know of," Nelson replied, giving Ron a toothless smile.

"Thanks." said Ron, scrutinizing the message closely. He murmured, "Perhaps she could go out with me then."

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **If I did, Harry and Hermione would have been together. ; P (Runs away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fans).

I made a little something for this fanfic that can be found here: adventaim~deviantart~com/art/Weasley-is-My-King-122564765 (just replace the ~ with .) :D (lol, advertising)

**Chapter 6:**

"I have no idea why I agreed to this," said Ella as a plate of roast beef was laid in front of her.

"But you need to cheer up," Ron pointed out, piercing the beef with a fork. "I heard from Kingsley you've been busy writing several articles."

"That's because I have a deadline to meet." Ella said, serving herself some beef. Ron laughed. "There was no pun intended, so quit laughing."

"You're so cranky today!"

"I just finished ten articles that needed to be sent last night. It was a nightmare."

"Then relax and eat. After lunch we can go to the park and play in the snow," Ron joked.

Ella glared at him. "What?"

"Staying in the Leaky Cauldron all afternoon is boring and stupid. We should do something fun." Ron took a mouthful of the beef. "Mmmrrmff---"

"Ron! Yuck!"

Ron grinned, and bits and pieces of the beef were stuck in between his teeth. Ella giggled. "Oh well, I guess it would be fun to play in the snow than stay here all day."

* * *

Casually, Ron opened the door. He was on time, not a minute after seven. He was sitting on the couch when the door slammed closed. He turned to the corridor, and Hermione was entering the living room, her nose slightly flaring, which was seemed a bit comical to Ron. He would have laughed, had it not been for the glint in Hermione's eyes.

"I'm home early," Ron piped.

"You told me you'd be out to watch Quidditch with Nelson and the others."

"Why?"

"I went to look for you, and I bumped into Nelson. He said that there was no Quidditch match tonight."

Ron opened his mouth, then closed it. Hermione narrowed her eyes to a glare. "You lied to me, Ron."

"I---well---- the match was cancelled."

"Cancelled? And then you didn't come home early?" Hermione shouted that it echoed throughout the house.

"I bumped into the reporter," Ron said, keeping his gaze fixed on Hermione. "There was another interview, about the events before and after the war, when we were still in Hogwarts…"

"You're lying. Are you seeing Lavender Brown again?"

"What?" Ron said indignantly. "No!"

"Get out Ron," Hermione said so softly that Ron had to strain his ears. "Get out! It's over!"

"Wait! Hermione, let's talk about this!" Ron said, getting up and approaching Hermione.

"Just go!" tears streaming down her cheeks, Hermione pointed to the door.

Ron lowered his head, and walked out slowly. He took one last glance at Hermione before he closed the door behind him. He took out his wand and Disapparated.

* * *

The door of the Leaky Cauldron opened. A rush of wind came in followed by a man in a black robe. He sat himself on the bar and ordered a Firewhiskey. Ella rubbed her eyes as to make sure that who she saw was really him. She jumped up and marched up to the man who just entered. She tapped him on the shoulder. The man looked around.

Ella beamed. "I was right. It _was_ you, Ron."

Nodding, Ron sipped his Firewhiskey and said nothing. Ella sat next Ron, perplexed. "What's wrong?"

Still, Ron didn't respond. "Aw, Ron, did something happen? Oh, is it about Hermione again?"

"Mhmm…" Ron mumbled and held out his empty glass. "Bartender, another one."

"What happened this time? You left early. You know, you're relationship is like oil and water. You can put them together, but they won't mix. Maybe you need some soap! Get it?"

Ron looked at Ella blankly, but Ella just laughed. "It's a scientific thing. It involves a complicated process and it would take too long to explain (in the first place, I don't know how it works). Maybe Hermione was using you to get a higher position in the Ministry…"

Slamming the glass of Firewhiskey on the table, Ron glared at Ella.

"Come on, Ron, it was only a joke---"

"Just because _you _were used and played with by your boyfriend doesn't mean she's the same! You were just too moronic to notice that he was lying to you from the start!" Ron yelled.

Bewildered, Ella bit her lip. She stood up and ran to the door. Regretting what he said, Ron followed her outside and saw her standing in the park, her face buried in her hands.

"Ella…I'm really, really sorry…I…" Ron stammered. Not knowing how to explain, Ron took Ella into his arms. He whispered into her ear, "I shouldn't have said that, and I know it's too late to take it back. Please, forgive me…I…love you…"

Ella raised her head, and her eyes met Ron's. For a fleeting moment they stared into each others' eyes, feeling the warmth of the embrace. Ron caressed Ella's cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. The moonlight was shining bright that night, but the trees cast a shadow on the two figures in the park as they shared a small kiss.

* * *

**Notes: **I know Ron sounds so, um, mean here for lying to Hermione, so forgive me. : D


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **If I did, Harry and Hermione would have been together. ; P (Runs away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fans).

I made a little something for this fanfic that can be found here: adventaim~deviantart~com/art/Weasley-is-My-King-122564765 (just replace the ~ with .) :D (lol, advertising)

**Note: **Yes, Firewhiskey is my favorite drink. :D

**Chapter 7:**

The stars twinkled at the people below them. The night was perfect for a romantic stroll in the park, as the two were doing just that. Ella rested her head on Ron's shoulder, loving the moment.

"Isn't the night sky so incredible?" Ella sighed.

"Yeah…" Ron replied, putting his arm around Ella. "It's been two weeks, hasn't it?"

"Since you left?" Ella said softly. "Yes…"

"It seemed a bit longer than that." said Ron, gazing at the trees. "I wonder…"

"Ron!"

Ella and Ron turned around. Hermione was running towards them with a big smile on her face. "Ron! I finally found you! I've been looking for you for a week now." She stopped in front of the two. "Oh, is it another interview? May I cut in? I have to talk to Ron privately."

Ella hesitated, slightly shaking her head, before saying, "S-sure…I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron. See you around, then…"

Feeling a sense of dread, Ella glanced back as she was heading to the Leaky Cauldron. She took careful steps up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, she spotted a gray owl on her bed carrying an envelope sealed with the crest of the newspaper company she worked in.

"Another article or another deadline?" she said to the owl. The owl just screeched, and left the room after Ella removed the letter from its leg. Gently, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Ella's eyes widened as soon as she read the words _travel around Asia for half a year_. The letter fluttered out of her hand and onto the floor. "Why now?"

Balling her hands into fists, Ella dashed out of the room and down the stairs, in hope to find Ron in the park. As she was at the stairs, she abruptly stopped. Ron was there, at the foot of the stairs.

"Ron…"

"Ella…"

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron that night was as packed as ever, and the customers were all merry, except for the two sitting in the corner, drinking Firewhiskey. They hadn't said anything for a while, and both had very troubled expressions on their faces.

"Ron…" Ella muttered. "I…I received a letter from my boss. He wants me to return as soon as possible. My assignment is to travel Asia to interview the different famous wizards and witches from each country for a special the paper plans to do. It will take me half a year or more to finish..."

"Tour Asia? That's good…for you, that is…I don't know how to say this but…" Ron took a big breath. "The reason why Hermione was easily getting angry was…is….because she's…pregnant…"

A glass of Firewhiskey fell and crashed on the floor, but the noise wasn't heard over the laughter and voices that filled the pub. Ella's hand shook with anger and grief.

"She's three months already…" Ron continued. "I…I don't know what else to say…"

Ella smiled grimly. "I was thinking that we could have had a long distance relationship, but that's impossible now…"

An eerie silence settled between them. Ron reached out his hand to Ella's, but Ella pulled away. "I'll be leaving tomorrow…"

"Could I still see you?" Ron pleaded. "At least one last time, before you go…"

Standing up, Ella just looked away. Ron tried to follow her as she made her way through the crowd, but decided against it. "In the park, tomorrow!" Ron yelled over the din. Ella didn't look back.

* * *

The gray sky was very dismal indeed. And so was the person sitting on the park bench as he stared at his hands. The trees surrounding him were covered in snow, and the path revealed only his footprints. "Maybe she's not coming…" Ron thought as he glanced at his pocket watch. He was about to stand when he heard the sounds of crunching snow becoming louder and louder.

"Ella…you came…" Ron breathed.

Without a doubt, Ella stood in front of Ron, her face expressionless. She put her hands in the pocket of her coat and pulled out a small envelope. "I only came to give you this."

Ron took the envelope slowly from Ella's shivering hands. He turned it over. The words _Ronald Weasley _were written in cursive. "What---"

Ella shook her head. "I really have to go…Congratulations, by the way…" She turned to go.

"Ella…Ella!" Ron ran to her and kissed her lightly. It lasted for several seconds, then Ella pushed him away.

"That is the last time…Goodbye, Ron…"

This time, Ron let her go. He just watched as she disappeared into the mist as snow started to fall.

* * *


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **If I did, Harry and Hermione would have been together. ; P (Runs away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fans).

I made a little something for this fanfic that can be found here: adventaim~deviantart~com/art/Weasley-is-My-King-122564765 (just replace the ~ with .) :D (lol, advertising)

Final chapter!!! The first fanfic that I finished! :D

**Epilogue:**

_Four years later…_

Ron stared at his name on the envelope. It remained sealed all this time. "Perhaps it is time…" Ron muttered.

With trembling fingers, Ron lifted the flap of the envelope and took out the piece of parchment within. Taking a deep breath, he read the letter.

_Before, I never let anyone in_

_To release me from my pain and suffering_

_But Weasley entered my heart that's aching_

_And ended all that was hurting_

_He stopped my heart from sleeping_

_To show myself that I could be loving_

_It was then that I couldn't shake this feeling_

_That Weasley had become my King_

_I didn't know that this would be happening_

_A love for him that was slowly blossoming_

_A time when my heart would always sing_

_Weasley is my King_

_I know I'm not anymore dreaming_

_Weasley is my everything_

_That's why my heart will always sing_

_Weasley is my King_

_We know that it was only a fling_

_For tonight he will leave me crying_

_But my heart will never cease to sing_

_Weasley is my King_

"Ella…" it had been a long time since he said that name. Then he whispered to the letter, "It's not that I regret marrying Hermione. I love her…But the painful part was…I loved you too…"

Ron returned the letter in the tin box and muttered a spell that locked it. He placed the box in his robe once more and closed his eyes, the words _Weasley is my King _still visible in his mind's eye.

_~END~_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
